


【珉浩】Succubus

by MirandaAlley



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 21:21:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13256874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirandaAlley/pseuds/MirandaAlley
Summary: Succubus就是Succubus





	【珉浩】Succubus

**Author's Note:**

> 出卖灵魂的产物  
> 茶壶泡茶太太小黄兔的看图写话  
> 7k+字极限飙车  
> 所有的雷点都不负任何责任  
> OOC属于我  
> 而奇怪的性癖和梗都……  
> 请有罪的人自己认领

灰色的，看不清层次的空间，没有窗，也没有门，仿佛凭空出现又仅仅是存在，一个恍如梦境的地方。  
沈昌珉眨着眼试图清醒晕成一团的大脑，在身体缓慢恢复知觉时试图活动身体，环视四周搞清楚自己的处境。此刻他正坐在一把金属质地的椅子上，双手被捆在椅背，双腿分开固定在椅子腿，是让人很不舒服的绑法，红色的绸带在每一个收尾处细致地系起，他垂眼看脚踝处礼物包装般精致的蝴蝶结，难受地皱起了眉头。  
是个很恶趣味的，爱恶作剧的家伙。  
昏昏沉沉的脑袋记不清更早之前发生的事情，他想不起自己究竟是为何落入的这种境地，后颈处受到重击的地方仍旧隐隐作痛，所以大约是受了什么人的袭击，只是想不起会有哪儿的仇家这么无聊。  
背后传来若有若无的轻笑声，和轻巧的，猫一样的脚步，他动用起全身的感官专注感知着未知的人物的靠近，却在低头时回想起一双黑曜石般的眼睛。  
眼尾微微上挑，闪烁着湿润的光芒，黑夜中有隐约的媚色，微微弯起时轻挑又迷离。  
一双本该熟悉的眼睛，偏又陌生的离奇。  
他向那人走去，弯起唇一句呼唤将要脱口而出，下一刻，黑暗降临。  
“允浩哥？”他绷紧了身体悚然回头，来人一身黑色的紧身战斗服，修长的手指划过光洁如玉的脸庞，弯眉笑眼朝他抛了个飞吻，歪头时耳畔单只黑色的羽毛耳坠跟着晃动，悄然坠落在修长的脖颈。飞扬的凤眼装点黑色的眼影，饱满润泽的唇瓣是鲜艳的红，沈昌珉冷眼看那张魅惑艳丽的脸，心在胸腔中虚无地跳动，被一只冰冷的手悄悄握紧。  
“你是谁？”他问。  
长着和郑允浩一模一样面孔的男人露出一个有些失落的表情，垂眼的时候模样脆弱又无辜，微微嘟起嘴巴像是被抛弃了的小狗狗，沈昌珉后仰身子靠在椅背上，一瞬间的心软之后是更多的寒心。  
这个男人有一双寒星般的，充满恶意的眼睛。  
他开始感到冷。  
“昌多拉这么说话我会很伤心的，”郑允浩歪着头鼓着脸，神色是十足的委屈，“前一刻还在喊允浩哥，下一句就问我是谁，真奇怪。”  
“我是谁呢？”他沉吟一声，煞有介事地思索了一会儿，踱着步子晃悠到沈昌珉身前，居高临下地审视他，“我是你的允浩哥呀，我亲爱的昌多拉。”  
他走路时腰胯款款，姿态是刻意做足了的媚意横生，故作无辜的模样倒是像极了谁，沈昌珉扭开头拒绝对上男人的视线，他搞不清状况，这一切发生的太过于突然并且诡异，这个绑架者从头到脚都像极了他的哥哥，可他又清醒地知道他不是他。  
那这个人是谁，真正的郑允浩又在哪儿，把他绑到这儿的目的又是什么？  
他不知道，却也足够开始感到怕。  
“你到底有什么目的？”他沉声问，绷紧的声线呈现出低沉沙哑的质感，男人拖着绵软的鼻音发出一声叹息般的呻吟，声音却笑嘻嘻，冰冷的手指轻挑地抚上他的脸颊，抵在紧抿的双唇间揉按，轻柔地碰触姿态暧昧缱绻。  
“都说了我是哥哥了，昌多拉真是冷淡啊，”他装模作样的抱怨，却丝毫不掩饰眼中恶质的本色，“不过昌多拉这副冷淡的模样也很性感，所以没关系的。”  
“因为是我的宝贝儿，所以做什么都能被原谅，”柔软的唇取代了手指，仍是一样的冰凉，沈昌珉被这突如其来的袭击整的猝不及防，惊愕中松开了牙关，那游蛇一样冰冷的舌便长驱直入，勾着他的唇舌与他相纠缠，当他反应过来下意识要咬时男人已经率先一步退了出去，“再这样跟哥说说话，我已经要湿了哦。”  
沈昌珉咬紧牙关，摸不透来者目的前多说多错，他索性咬紧牙关闭眼低头不去看也不做回应，男人却直接分腿跨坐在他身上，搂着他脖子把玩他短碎的发尾，姿态亲昵，眼角眉梢都是露骨的风情万种，红唇吻上他的脸颊，一路转移至耳廓，在那不经挑逗的敏感地带轻舔啃咬，含在唇间轻轻吮吸，沈昌珉握紧拳头压抑住呻吟的冲动，冰冷的手顺着脖颈一路摸索到他的胸口，解开他战斗服的拉链抚摸他裸露的胸膛，略长的指甲扫过小巧的乳头，夹在指尖轻柔地揉捏玩弄，直到充血挺红肿，再敏感不过地挺立在微凉的空气中。  
“偶尔也有点情趣嘛，昌多拉，”郑允浩咯咯地笑，停下了对他胸部地折磨，诱哄般亲吻他几乎咬出血的嘴角，“你看它多可爱，可比你听话多了哦。”  
“闭嘴！不要叫我昌多拉！”沈昌珉低吼一声，声音里藏着磅礴的怒意，“你到底是谁？”  
“你的哥哥呀，允浩哥，”郑允浩轻松地耸着肩，神态里尽是不以为意，“只不过不是干净纯洁的像个圣人，冷淡，毫无情趣又不解风情的那个，而是你一直梦想着，渴望着，想要的那一个。”  
“你到底在说什么？”他用力挣扎着身体，奈何看似脆弱的绸带捆得极紧，他用尽全力额头冒汗，却连椅子都稳稳当当固定在原地，纹丝不动。郑允浩就骑在他腿上冷眼看他徒劳无功的挣扎，嘴角依旧挂着妖娆冶艳的笑意，故作的娇媚，笑意却不曾落进漆黑的眼底分毫。  
“为什么还要逃避呢，”他叹一口气，捏捏沈昌珉愤怒涨红的脸颊，语气里有恨铁不成钢似的唏嘘，“我是你的欲望呀，你一直想要的，内心深处埋藏的，渴求已久却不敢宣之于口的阴暗欲望。压抑多年深埋在心却在黑暗中疯长，你明明看得见却故意视而不见，所以一直痛苦着吧。我都来找你了，为什么还要逃避呢？”  
“想想你那个纯洁的，美丽的，高傲的神台上的哥哥，总是一副冷淡的不可染指的圣洁模样，”男人捏着他的下巴，那张与郑允浩一模一样的脸上写满了情深意长的哀伤，低垂的睫羽上有零星的亮片闪着金属的光芒，形状姣好的红唇微微嘟起，目光湿润又温柔，吐出的话语却是实打实的恶质，和毫不掩饰的下流，“总是一本正经地叫你昌多拉，把你当做最疼爱的弟弟，时时把你捧在手心，可你知道你想要的不仅仅是这样。你看他握着武器的指尖，会幻想他抚摸你的胸膛，你看他红唇轻启会渴望他亲吻你的欲望，你看他睫羽交叠湿润又哀伤，却想要把精液射在他一尘不染的面孔上。你想拥抱他，占有他，粗暴地进犯他，看那张天神般庄严的面孔上浮现支离破碎的欲望。”  
“对你的欲望。”  
黑色的，恶魔模样的男人指着自己艳丽迷人的脸庞露出毒蛇般恶意冷血的笑容，“你知道那就是我的模样。”  
沈昌珉沉默，垂眼看自己赤裸的胸膛，男人的手正按在他心口的地方，是郑允浩修长漂亮的手，骨节分明，中指上一颗褐色小巧的痣。  
面对自己的欲望其实不难，沈昌珉有些悲哀的想，可若是就这么实现愿望，才是真的残酷。  
命运无常甚至比不过春梦一场，多讽刺。  
“想通了没，我的昌多拉，”郑允浩拖着嗓音声音潮湿软糯，“人生苦短及时行乐，你的那位漂亮哥哥难道没教过你吗？”  
“嗯~他也会这么叫你吗？”对着沈昌珉阴沉的双眸，看着深处燃烧着的火光他笑容放荡露骨，“昌多拉，我想要~给我嘛~”  
一个骤然用力，指甲磕破手心，从紧握的拳头中渗出血色，剧烈的挣扎让红绸几乎勒进血肉里，身上的男人却完全不为所动，甚至稍微退开了一点身子，灵巧的手指解开裤腰揉上他几经挑逗已经渐渐觉醒的欲望，眉眼里尽是轻佻的媚色：“哦呀，小宝贝儿生气啦？”  
“也对，”他故意停顿一下，做出思考的样子，“你那个百合一样的哥哥当然不会让你操了，真可怜。”  
粉色的舌尖色情地舔过丰润的红唇，流连过嘴角的小痣，泛上一层潮湿的水光。  
“那我给你操呀。”  
沈昌珉闭上眼，在露骨的挑逗中汗湿了脸庞，森长的睫羽遮住涌出眼眶的泪光，高高的颧骨泛着霞光般的薄红，仰起的脖颈流露出近乎是透明脆弱的玻璃感，喉间压抑不住一声沙哑的喘息。郑允浩跪在他腿间含住他的欲望，探出舌尖轻舔饱满的头部，拇指按揉着柱身给予轻柔的抚慰，不多不少，能带来快感却又无法轻易满足，高潮的感觉只堪堪停在那恰如其分的边界，沈昌珉发出一声哽咽似的声音，啜泣般楚楚可怜，郑允浩抬眼看他，伸出舌头煽情地从根部一路舔到顶端，含着头部吮吸，最后在铃口落下一个爱怜的吻。  
轻如蝶翼，又是最恰到好处的色情。  
“虽然总是一副坚贞不屈的态度，”男人故作忧伤地叹了一口气，温热的鼻息喷洒在挺立的阴茎，“身体倒是很坦诚，你看看它，昌多拉，多漂亮啊。”  
“它很喜欢我摸它，舔舔它会更高兴，你要不要夸夸我？”  
是像小孩子一样鲜润地，讨要表扬的语气，沈昌珉没有搭理他，仍是垂着头闭着眼，却忍不住在黑暗中自动勾勒了郑允浩的脸。那张纯白的，天使般干净美好的脸孔，微笑时总是很温柔，偶尔也会浮现小孩子心性的淘气，分明是那么成熟稳重的一个人，在人后也会只对着自己露出撒娇卖乖讨要好处的神情，出色地完成了什么任务后会来要夸奖，那时就总是这样的嗓音。  
乖巧的，软糯的，奶声奶气惹人说不出的爱怜，瞪着圆溜溜的眼睛说得很认真：“昌多拉，我是不是很棒？”  
原来一直这样的渴望着，只是那欲念阴暗深沉甚至肮脏，所以视而不见罢了。  
可内心其实说不了慌，理智再怎么抗拒，身体却荒诞不经地迎合，甚至乐在其中。  
多可笑。  
“一边自我催眠想着我的哥哥才不会这样，一边又喜欢放荡下流的感觉，昌多拉的矛盾也真是可爱，”男人在他的沉默中丝毫不气馁，慢慢悠悠跪直身体脱下自己的紧身无袖战斗服，露出锻炼得匀称紧致的身体，肌肉流畅富有力量，白皙的肌肤在一片灰度中泛着润泽的光。  
“看着总是一尘不染的野百合一样的哥哥的脸对你做这种事，果然还是很兴奋吧。”  
沈昌珉咬紧牙齿拒绝看他，郑允浩只是轻松地哼笑一声跪起身子，将沈昌珉硬挺涨大的欲望抵在自己胸口，他的胸部生得漂亮，饱满挺翘，那个郑允浩曾经深受其扰的问题在他这里不复存在，所有的自卑都是可笑的，不过是不曾了解自己身体魅力的妄自菲薄而已。只要沈昌珉喜欢，这具身体的一切部分都是值得利用的本钱。  
而他知道沈昌珉当然喜欢。  
涨到深红的阴茎被饱满漂亮的胸部包裹着挤压，细腻的皮肤带着微凉的温度，沈昌珉惊慌地睁开眼，为眼前下流的画面瞪大了眼乱了呼吸，巨大的快感凶猛地袭来让他彻底乱了阵脚，被逼出了零星的泪光。郑允浩垂着眼挤压自己的胸部，上下磨蹭着滚烫的柱身，手指拨弄自己乳头直至充血挺立，红肿的乳尖磨蹭敏感的头部，过于激烈的快感让两人都发出兴致高涨的叹息。沈昌珉喘息着瞪眼望去，白皙润泽的胸部夹着自己硬到疼痛的欲望，在灰色的背景色中呈现巨大的视觉刺激，他握紧了双拳失控地呻吟一声，拳头狠狠砸在金属椅背上。浓稠的精液喷薄而出，溅落在郑允浩潮红湿润饱含情欲的面孔上，随着地心引力缓缓滑落，滴在喘息着起伏未定的胸口，衬着殷红翘立的乳尖看起来色情非常。  
从很久以前还是，或者说从很小，刚认识郑允浩不久开始，沈昌珉恍惚地想，正值十五六岁，少年脸红心跳的思春期。一群青少年聚在一起总免不了要调笑，而郑允浩确实长了一对过于漂亮的胸部。在懵懵懂懂的时节他也偷偷在硬盘上下载过动影像，那些女性丰满的胸部却都不如他在灯光昏暗的浴室见过的那一对形状饱满挺翘的漂亮，用上他最下流的比喻大约是，像少女刚发育的乳房。  
时间久了郑允浩多多少少也膈应，甚至还有下说不清道不明的自卑心理，被他们调笑急了也会作势要揍人，杯弓蛇影的时候看见有人抬手就下意识护胸，炸毛的样子像是惊弓之鸟，虽然说气急败坏的样子也很可爱，可多少次他摸过去的时候，郑允浩一副浑然不觉的样子，仍靠在他身上跟谁说着话，完全无视了自己胸口为非作歹的手，全然没有一丝毫抗拒的模样。  
所以饱满柔韧的手感，大约也只有沈昌珉是知道的。  
也因此才有欲念。  
“就这么干脆点承认不好吗，”郑允浩随意抹去睫毛上挂着的液体，神色平淡地把它塞进口中舔净，甚至意犹未尽般吮了吮自己的中指，趴在沈昌珉腿间抚摸他修长紧实线条漂亮的大腿，“我是你最下流的欲望，是你最疯狂，最不可说的想象。”  
“承认吧，你想要这样。”  
沈昌珉闭了闭眼，再抬眼时眼中一片清明，郑允浩微笑起来，将胸口的精液涂抹开来，揉捏自己红肿的乳头，一只手滑到下身解开自己黑色的皮裤褪倒腿根，双臀紧致，浑圆挺翘。  
“我操起来可比你的漂亮哥哥舒服哦，你要不要试试看。”  
当被欲望支配的时候怎么办，沈昌珉深吸一口气，脑海里郑允浩轻语浅笑的模样深刻又模糊，修长的手指抵在唇边，露出一个有些神秘的笑容来。  
“昌多拉，顺应它走，记住，堵不如疏。”  
他总是一袭白衣玉树临风，身姿挺拔潇洒，五官清朗，干净的像是落入凡尘的天使。  
他也有不可说的欲望吗？沈昌珉看他温柔的笑容，却止不住迷惑。  
他也有想要却求而不得，在黑暗中想象着抚慰自己，独自沉重喘息却愈发空虚，却不可说的欲望吗？  
大约是有的吧。  
“可我没操过他，”沈昌珉歪了歪头，渐渐恢复了引以为傲的冷静，语气也是淡淡的，“我怎么知道你操起来会比他舒服？”  
“你会有大把的时光用来比较。”  
黑色的男人微笑起来，同样柔软湿润的笑容，同样精致漂亮的五官，却总有抹不去的恶意与邪气，美目流转间媚意横生，很好看，却总归是有些做作了。  
其实也不是做作，只是他心里有一个更喜欢的样子罢了。  
“那就证明给我看，”他低语，因为情欲而沙哑的嗓音像是魔咒，郑允浩因为这样的声音而颤抖着，坐在地上面对着他分开双腿，将股间私密的风情尽数展示给他，“证明你真的是我的欲望，证明你如我所想。”  
“你知道你总是被偏爱的。”  
郑允浩舔湿手指，将中指和食指在嘴里含吮，探到身下为自己扩张，没有润滑剂的场合下唾液总归是有些干涩了，他苦恼了一瞬，从胸口抹去堆积未干的精液，几根手指辗转着推挤进紧致的小穴，两根渐渐扩展到三根，如玉般温润的指节在鲜红的入口进出，缓缓撑开褶皱露出粉红的内壁，伴随着手指开拓的动作发出一声声潮湿迷离的呻吟，绵软娇贵的语调，声声酥麻入骨，湿漉漉地直刺人心。  
沈昌珉懒洋洋地靠在椅背上半阖着眼静静地看郑允浩扩张自己，加至四根的手指已经将后穴扩张的足够松软，故意撑开向他展示内部的风景，仍是波澜不惊的模样，身下的欲望却早已重新挺立。他放松自己的身体，才觉得早先剧烈挣扎时绳子磨伤了皮肤，此刻正麻痒地疼着，只是暂时也许管不上这么多。  
手心的指甲痕也结了薄痂，几颗凝固的血珠，此刻也无关痛痒。  
我总是被偏爱的，他将这句话含在口中翻来覆去地念，是啊，我总是被偏爱的。  
因为是面对你。  
“差不多了，”他说，丝毫不掩饰嗓音里露骨的渴望，“过来，我想操你。”  
郑允浩满意地翘起嘴角，慢腾腾起身，踱步时姿态妖娆猫一样娇贵。  
被扩展的足够的后穴轻易吞下粗长的欲望，湿热紧致的内壁热情地包裹滚烫的柱体，郑允浩跨坐在沈昌珉身上，体重让欲望被彻底容纳到底，完全进入的时候两人同时发出绵长的叹息，郑允浩款款扭动腰部控制着进出的频率和深度，沈昌珉低头舔咬他白皙的胸膛，在饱满的胸部留下一个个鲜红的吻痕，整齐的牙印夹杂其中。偶尔郑允浩会发出一声吃痛的哼声，抚着他的脖子抱怨他的粗暴和无情，却也不是真的抗拒，仍旧乖乖挺身将乳头送进他嘴里，手撑着椅背好方便他的唇舌逗弄早已红肿不堪的乳头，轻轻的撕咬传来触电般的快感让他颤抖着身子，一时腰软跌落在沈昌珉身上，后穴便将涨大的阴茎含得更深。  
“都这样了，”沈昌珉拖着鼻音淡淡嘲他，“还不准备帮我解开吗？”  
“可我也不总是喜欢被你这样说哦，”郑允浩嗓音黏腻，低头一路循着他的嘴唇去与他接吻，“我系的可都是蝴蝶结，你只需要扯开就行了。”  
沈昌珉沉默一秒，对上男人洋洋得意的眼神，继续沉默。  
手腕翻转找到绸带打结的尾部，轻轻一抽便松了开来，沈昌珉活动着终于重获自由的手腕，一时间不知道应该摆出怎样的表情。郑允浩还趴在他肩上咯咯直笑，笑得他一肚子火愈燃愈烈噼里啪啦，终于恼羞成怒在男人臀上狠狠揍了一巴掌，饱满的臀肉被击打发出响亮的声响，耳畔传来一声吃痛的惊呼才终于让他心里舒坦了些。  
“你真坏。”郑允浩鼓着脸抱怨，仍是那种扮演出来的娇软无害，虽说是演戏，但这确实是个不错的演员，虽然掩不去眼里邪狞的肆意，可毕竟是这张脸，嘟嘴瞪眼的模样总是可爱的，沈昌珉便也懒得去戳穿他，无所谓地顺着他演。  
“没人教过你在床上不要激怒床伴吗？”沈昌珉平心静气地回答，抬手在那挺翘的臀上又拍了一下，“别偷懒，好好动。”  
低沉的，不容置喙的命令语气，郑允浩在这命令中呜咽一声，抱住他肩头老老实实顺从，扭动自己的腰肢控制阴茎在自己体内进出，蹭过敏感点发出湿润的呻吟，沈昌珉揉捏他手感极佳的臀瓣，唇舌依旧在他的胸前肆意，红肿的乳珠每刺激一下都会引起一阵颤抖，沈昌珉轻笑一声额头抵着他锁骨呵气，吐气如兰：“我倒是怀疑光刺激乳头你就能射出来。”  
“你可以试试，”郑允浩嗯一声，想表现的平静，声音里却有压抑不住的颤抖，“你的双手解放了能不能派上点用场，我的腰很酸。”  
嘴硬也很有那个人的风范，沈昌珉酸溜溜地想了一下，贫嘴时的语气跟郑允浩本人像得很，果然是春梦了无痕。  
“事实上它们有派上用场。”他回呛，用力在臀尖拍了一巴掌，这次下手十足的重，郑允浩腰弹了一下直接栽在他的身上，发出一声哀软的痛哼，沈昌珉捞着他的腰低头解开绑着自己双腿的红绸，把人直接砸进了椅子里，仰面朝上躺着，双腿大开搭在扶手两侧，红肿的后穴因为突如其来的空虚开合着，一副欲求不满的模样。  
沈昌珉冷哼一声，拎起一双长腿架在自己肩上，郑允浩从腰开始整个下半身悬空，发出一声惊呼，双手紧紧抓住椅背支撑自己的身体，沈昌珉已经粗暴地将性器直接撞进湿热的甬道，一定到底，深入再尽数抽出，凶猛毫不留情地抽插，寂静的灰度中回荡着肉体响亮的撞击声。在辗转几次进出后他找到了男人的敏感点，对准那一点开展了集中攻击，汹涌如潮的快感让郑允浩发出失控的呻吟，漆黑的眼里被逼出了晶莹的泪光，含糊地摇着头无法承受更多。沈昌珉目光幽暗，一边快速耸动自己的腰身，低头和他接吻，咬着那丰润的下唇吻得极粗暴，郑允浩像是渴水的鱼急促地呼吸，来不及吞咽的涎水滑落脸颊，在唇角留下晶莹的痕迹。他顺着一路舔下去，最终停留在翘起的乳尖。  
“啊……”郑允浩瑟缩了一下，抽了一口冷气。  
经过先前的一系列折磨，这里已经足够脆弱了，沈昌珉想起先前的挑衅，垂眼含住乳珠尽情逗弄，舔咬吮吸撕扯，男人攀紧了他的肩膀发出含糊的哭喊，又痛又爽的感觉让他几乎崩溃，用力仰起的脖颈看起来十足的脆弱，晶莹的泪光止不住地溢出眼眶，从眼角滑落，冰冷的滴落在金属质地的椅子上。  
“快点，”沈昌珉粗暴地掐了一下他的乳尖，“我要射了。”  
郑允浩发出一声哽咽的啜泣，在沈昌珉射出的精液溅在他内壁的同时尖叫着射了出来，喷射的精液溅在沈昌珉裸露的胸膛，从结实的胸肌蜿蜒着流向排列整齐匀实的腹肌，画面极度的色气与煽情。  
“你真是个粗鲁的情人，”男人仰躺在椅背上虚弱地喘着气，半真半假的抱怨，修长的指尖蘸着他胸口的白浊舔了一口，“味道却还不错。”  
沈昌珉冷漠地从他身体里退出来，看那淫糜红肿的后穴缓缓收缩，合不拢地吐出白色的浊液，顺着大腿根部细腻的皮肤蜿蜒流淌，滴落在灰色的地面，远方虚无地灰度开始悄然瓦解。  
“你不值得温柔。”他平淡地回应，目光朝着逐渐浮现的白光，男人笑起来，眉眼间尽是飞扬的艳色。  
“我觉得我还算是个不错的泄欲对象，”他懒洋洋地晃动修长的腿，面容上浮现纯真与娇憨并存的美丽笑容，“什么时候觉得你的漂亮哥哥腻味的时候，欢迎再来找我。”  
“对你我已经腻味了，”沈昌珉淡淡扫了他一眼，整理好衣物抬腿往那白光尽头处走去，“比起你我有更重要的事情要干。”

END


End file.
